1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for collecting, transmitting, and distributing solar radiation to the interior of structures or to exterior facilities.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there is a need for inexpensive, efficient lighting for structures and facilities, using solar energy.
Throughout the 20th century, use of the sun as a source of energy has evolved considerably. The sun was the primary source of interior lighting for buildings during the day prior to the 20th century. Eventually, however, the cost, convenience, and performance of electric lamps improved and the sun was displaced as the primary method of lighting building interiors. When solar illumination was no longer used, a revolution in the way buildings, particularly commercial buildings, were designed occurred, making them minimally dependent on natural daylight and almost totally dependent on artificial light. As a result, artificial lighting now represents the single largest consumer of electricity in commercial buildings.
During and after the oil embargo of the 1970s, renewed interest in using solar energy emerged with advancements in systems to introduce daylight into interiors, hot water heaters, photovoltaics, and other types of lighting systems that did not use oil. Today, daylighting approaches are designed to overcome earlier shortcomings related to glare, spatial and temporal variability, difficulty of spatial control, and excessive illumination. In doing so, however, a significant portion of the available visible light is wasted by shading, attenuation, and/or diffusing the dominant portion of daylight, i.e. direct sunlight, which represents more than 80% of the light reaching the earth on a typical day. Furthermore, the remaining half of energy resident in the solar spectrum, i.e. infrared radiation between 0.7 μm and 1.8 μm, is not used by typical daylighting approaches. Additionally, typical approaches add to building heat gain, require significant architectural modifications, and are not easily reconfigured.
Previous attempts to use sunlight directly for interior lighting via fresnel lens collectors, reflective light-pipes, and fiber-optic bundles have been plagued by significant losses in the collection and distribution system, ineffective use of non-visible solar radiation, and a lack of integration with co-located electric lighting systems required to supplement solar lighting on cloudy days and at night.
Previous attempts at illumination within structures using solar energy have used methods that typically collected the solar energy to charge batteries and to power incandescent or fluorescent lighting, which required electric utility power connection from the residence or business. Electrical power wiring needed to be run from the main utility power supply, thus creating a labor intensive installation process. Running, burying, and connecting electric wire cable is time consuming and requires specialized and skilled labor.
The traditional trade-off between night-time illumination energy required and daytime solar energy collected has precluded using only solar energy and has forced inventors to also use main utility power with its inherent complexities of installation.
The present invention relates in general to solar energy illumination of the interiors of structures or exterior facilities such as roads or stadiums. The present invention relates more particularly to an illumination system that collects solar energy, transmits the infrared portion through a coil and transmits the visible light portion through one or more transmittal lines, including but not limited to fiber optic cables or optical tubing, first to a directional light pulse delivery system that also is able to control the intensity of the delivered light. The present invention further relates to an illumination system that transmits the visible portion of solar radiation to a discrete directional delivery system that includes delivery to either optical tubes or photovoltaic devices. The present invention further relates to an illumination system that comprises an energy storage system that provides constant illumination to any location during both the day and the night.
The present invention comprises a system to collect, transmit, direct, use, and store solar energy during daylight hours. The present invention further comprises light-emitting diodes (LEDs) that are automatically activated when solar radiation is not available, such as at night or during a cloudy day.
Novel features and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.